


His Last Smile Etched On His Face

by naturallesbain



Series: Rewriting The Deaths [3]
Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Again, I know, I'm rewriting Johnny's death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Summary: I'm rewriting Johnny's death again.BTW the title is a reference, If you know what it is I'll give you a hug.
Relationships: Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston
Series: Rewriting The Deaths [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961923
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	His Last Smile Etched On His Face

We both stared down at our friend, Johnny. His features were finally relaxed, but not in the way either of us wanted. 

I let out a choked sob as I realized.

I looked into Pony's eyes and found them red with tears, his face contorted into sadness and pain as I realized that the one person who was keeping me alive was now dead. 

I'd give everything to get him back. 

I picked up Ponyboy, letting him bury his face in my neck as he let out sob after sob, the wetness dripping onto my neck as I made my way outside. 

I set him in the car, closing the door and crossing the front of the car, getting into the front seat, letting myself shed a few tears while Ponyboy hiccuped. 

I didn't know what to do, I didn't know why it hurt this bad.

The pain in my chest grew until I couldn't hold it in anymore and let out choked sobs; I covered my face with my hands, brushing away the hair that fell into my eyes. 

I wanted to fight, I was so angry. 

But I couldn't fight anymore, the power went from me, the energy drained.

I pealed the car out of the parking lot, set to get Ponyboy home, to his brothers. 

I was on autopilot, replaying Johnny's last words to Ponyboy as I wiped away the tears that fell from my face. 

I could barely register Pony's whimpering anymore as I helped him out of the car and hauled him up the porch steps, feeling the echo of the worn wood beneath my footsteps. I pushed open the worn door and stepped aside to let Pony in, who was immediately embraced by his brothers. 

"What happened? What's going on?" Darrel said in an urgent tone. 

I stared at him before responding, swallowing the lump in my throat as I explained that Johnny was gone. 

"He's gone, dead." 

Darrel gave me a sympathetic look before ushering Pony and Soda into their room, giving Pony one last hug. He turned to me and told me that he wanted to talk upstairs. 

I dragged my feet as I made my way upstairs, following close behind Darrel as he made his way to his room, a place that I'd only been into a few times. 

I let him drag me to his bed, instructing me to sit and talk. 

I sat but didn't talk.

I didn't need to, anyway, the tears flowing down my face told him everything he needed to know. 

"Where are you gonna go?" Darrel said softly.

"Dunno, don't have a home or nothin'. I've got Buck's but he don' like me none, he'd rather see me gone," 

"That ain't true Dal, he cares about you like he would a kid," 

"Ain't no kid, though," 

"You are, you've just been through so damn much that you never had a childhood,"

I sat there, letting Darrel rub circles on my back, let my breathing slow.

Eventually, I leaned my head on his shoulder and he laid me on the bed, tucking me in and letting me sleep.

Maybe this was home. 


End file.
